leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mechs vs. Minions
'' Mechs vs. Minions'' is a cooperative tabletop experience for 2-4 players developed by Riot Games. Set in the world of Runeterra, players take on the roles of four intrepid Yordles: , , , and , who must join forces and pilot their newly-crafted mechs against an army of marauding minions. With modular boards, programmatic command lines, and a story-driven campaign, each mission will be unique, putting your teamwork, programming, and piloting skills to the test. Mechs vs. Minions Main Site Overview & Tutorial Overview= |-|Tutorial= * Download Rulebook * Download Dossiers * Download Soundtrack Content * 5 - Mechs * 100 - Minions * 1 - Bomb Piece * 4 - Crystal Shards * 1 - Gear Tracker * 2 - Gear Rings * 4 - Rune Coins * 96 - Command Cards * 55 - Damage Cards * 40 - Schematic Cards * 5 - Map Tiles * 1 - The School * 1 - Color Compass * 5 - Command Lines * 2 - Numbered Dice * 2 - Rune Dice * 1 - Zhonya's Minuteglass * 1 - Rulebook * 1 - Tutorial * 10 - Mission Envelopes (Dossiers and Cards enclosed) * 1 - Final Reward Envelope (Rewards and Cards enclosed) * 4 - Game Trays FAQs Media Music= ;Related Music Mechs Vs Minions Soundtrack - Lava Cave |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Thank You Looking Back on Ten Years| Making Games Riot Pls 10th Anniversary Edition - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Mechs vs. Minions Concept 01.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 02.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 03.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 04.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 05.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 06.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 07.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 08.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 09.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 10.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 11.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 12.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 13.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 14.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 15.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 16.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 16 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 17.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 17 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 18.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 18 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 19.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 19 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 20.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 20 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 21.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 21 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) Mechs vs. Minions Concept 22.jpg|Mechs vs. Minions Concept 22 (by Riot Artist Danny Beck) |-|Summoner Icons= Mechs vs Minions profileicon.png|Mechs vs Minions |-|Ward Skins= Mechs vs Minions Ward.png|Mechs vs Minions Category:League of Legends Category:Games Category:Tabletop games Category:Mechs vs. Minions Category:Merch store